Enseñando sentimientos
by mainikez019
Summary: la vida dentro de la academia Electrishock puede ser algo solitaria ¿sera que la capitana de la academia encuentre algo de compañía en la dragona rosada de la misma?


Enseñando Sentimientos:

Una roja pegaso de melena pelirroja y ojos dorados estaba sentada en una de las nubes que estaban por encima de la academia Electrishock.

Era de noche y estaba acompañada por su fiel amiga, una botella de alcohol la cual le ayudaba a olvidar el mundo a su alrededor, solo estaban ella, las estrellas y una deliciosa cerveza la cual tomaba en grandes tragos.

-no puedo creer que de verdad se esten a punto de casarse- se decía la roja pegaso a sí misma mientras observaba más arriba a la posición de la luna.

-es increible como es que Diamond esté a punto de casarse si hace tan solos unos meses lo tenía comiendo de mi pezuña… al menos está feliz de esa manera, de todas formas Assel aun me hace compañía, o hacia. Ahora que le surgió ese pequeño asunto tuvo que largarse de la academia, ni siquiera se ha molestado en comentarme cuando volvera- los pensamientos de la pegaso la llevaban a lugares que no tenía ganas de visitar, daba un enorme trago a su bebida con el propósito de que el tren de pensamientos se detuviera pero seguía recordando los momentos que pasaron hace tan solo unos segundos.

Todos los miembros de la academia o al menos los que más eran cercanos a la capitana estaban reunidos en un círculo para jugar a la botella, sin duda era el juego favorito de la capitana pues le encantaba colocar a sus alumnos en situaciones penosas y vergonzosas ya fuera con preguntas incómodas o retos atrevidos.

No fue hasta que dos de sus alumnos se fueron a hurtadillas a uno de los almacenes a follar y un comentario que soltó la capitana que todos la miraron con intenciones de incomodarla como ella solía hacerlo con sus estudiantes

-no lo puedo creer, apenas comenzamos la reunión y esos dos ya requieren un espacio a solas- dijo la capitana y eso fue suficiente para que todos voltearon a verla con malas intenciones

-¿celosa capitana?- comentó uno de sus estudiantes

-¿a qué te refieres?- comentó la capitana con un tono de indignación

-oh vamos, no se haga la que no sabe, sabemos cómo era su relación con Diamond-

-¿no era con Assel?-

\- qué más da, la cap era la primera en escoger algo para divertirse-

-¿estas conciente de que estoy enfrente de ti? deberias de cuidar más esa lengua si no quieres perderla- comentaba la capitana con un tono algo molesto

-vale lo entiendo, la verdad incómoda- decía uno de los estudiante mientras soltaban unas risillas los demás

-sigue asi y veras las actividades divertidas que tengo para ti mañana- la capitana simplemente procedió a ignorar los comentarios de ahora en adelante pero a partir de entonces las preguntas del juego de la botella eran con intenciones de indagar más en sus relaciones privadas y los retos tampoco eran buenos pidiéndole a la capitana que tratara algunos de sus estudiantes como trataría a quienes alguna vez fueron sus amantes.

-vale, iré por más bebida, no se molesten en esperarme sigan jugando si lo desean- esa había sido su excusa para tomar su botella de cerveza e irse a una nube lejana.

pero ella no era ninguna cobarde, solo esperaría el momento en que todos se pusieran ebrios para volver aunque la conversación y el recuerdo de esos ponies especiales para ella de verdad la habían dejado con una experiencia algo amarga para la noche pues el recuerdo y la insistencia de temas tan privados eran algo pasado de la raya, quiero decir, ni siquiera la capitana había tenido el descaro de hacer preguntas tan personales a sus alumnos ¿verdad?

Dudas y recuerdos era todo lo que se acumulaba en la cabeza de la capitana, algunos de verdad que la prendían al recordarlos pero otros recuerdos solo la hacían sentir aún más sola en esa nube y anhelar más lo que alguna vez tuvo. tal vez el alcohol no estaba ayudándole a sentir mejor en efecto pareciera que la estaba haciendo sentir peor.

pero la botella se había acabado, un último trago y no había nada más dentro de ella, debió de haberse traído un par mas si tuviera intenciones de olvidar pero por las prisas de buscar un lugar tranquilo solo había traído una botella.

su única amiga la había abandonado

-¡CAPITANA!- un grito a la cercanía de la capitana captó su atención causando que volteara a ver quien pedía su presencia.

una dragona de color rosa con detalles morados, ojos morados y un par de cuernos blancos se acercaba a la cap con una sonrisa y bastante emoción, era increíble que algún pony estuviera tan activo a estas horas pero hey, hablamos de un dragon asi que no parece importar lo que un pony hiciera.

reconocía a la dragona, su nombre era Sheyla Comet, tiene 16 años y es una voladora excepcional, tenía talento a la hora de volar, de pelear y como no, de escupir fuego (esto último causó que la academia tuviera más gastos en reparaciones) era dedicada y bastante orgullosa, si bien era excelente como voladora el trabajo en equipo era un poco más deficiente llegando a ser a veces grosera con los demás ponies "inferiores" a ella, sólo respetaba a los de mayor rango, también utilizaba constantemente sus flamas para todo sin duda una pirómana, pero pese a sus defectos siempre trataba de ayudar y mejorar a la hora de volar, la capitana nunca había confesado que notaba como le observaba, con admiración y con respeto.

-oh ¿que sucede shey?- los pensamientos de la capitana habían desaparecido por completo

-me alegro de haberla encontrado capitana, es dificil de hayar tengo que admitirlo pero me alegra haberla encontrado, no está muy ocupada ¿verdad?-

-no te preocupes Shey, ahorita no estoy metida en ningún asunto-

-ASOMBROSO- la joven dragona rosada la cual se notaba más alegre al escuchar esas palabras -me preguntaba si podría ayudarme, darme algun consejo con mis técnicas de vuelo y eso-

esto era un milagro, la capitana no solo no necesitas de más alcohol para olvidarse de sus pensamientos sino que podría utilizar a sheyla como excusa por si los estudiantes le preguntaban a donde había desaparecido la noche anterior

-claro, no es ningún problema solo dame un momento-

-EXCELENTE CAPITANA, la esperare en el gimnasio-

-¿por que en el gimnasio?-

-todos los demás están de fiesta en la pista de vuelo festejando no sé qué y no tengo intenciones de unirse a su reunión-

sin duda sheyla tenía constantemente la costumbre de excluirse de los demás, tal vez el hecho de jugar a la botella con la capitana una vez y que le preguntaran sobre su primera relación sexual había causado que no quisiera juntarse con los demás, de no ser por el respeto y admiración que tiene sheyla hacia la capitana probablemente ni tuviera el valor de haberse acercado a ella.

-vale, lo entiendo, iré al gimnasio en un segundo-

-vale capitana, muchas gracias por su ayuda-

la dragona rosa extiende sus largas alas de dragón y procedió a volar en dirección al gimnasio.

la capitana tomaba un último aliento melancólico mientras se despedía de su amiga, la botella vacía de cerveza claro, nadie se había tomado el tiempo de conocerla tan bien como esa cerveza barata que consiguió de oferta, sin duda era su única compañía

su única amiga.

para llegar al gimnasio la capitana tuvo que pasar por donde sus estudiantes, los cuales un pequeño grupo la detuvo para interrogarla

-hey cap ¿a donde se escapó? de perdió los mejores retos y preguntas, estaba tan interesado en que me tocara hacerle una pregunta-

-disculparme pero una de sus compañeras me pidió ayuda para practicar su vuelo- respondió la capitana

-¿habla de la dragona rosa? oh vamos ella es tan seria ¿porque no mejor se divierte con nosotros?-

-ya he hecho una promesa, sigan divirtiéndose ustedes, al fin y al cabo esta no sera la unica fiesta que tengamos-

-entendido capitana- los alumnos tomaron una pose de saludo militar, característico de de la academia y la capitana continuó su camino hacia el gimnasio aun escuchando un poco sobre la conversación de los alumnos

-¿en verdad planea perder su tiempo con esa dragona? la va a quemar es toda una psicópata- no entendía cuál era el caso de opinar eso pero en fin, una lista de tareas mañaneras serían llevadas a cabo en la academia mañana y si tenía suerte los alumnos de la academia estaría lo suficientemente crudos como para que encender la alarma de incendios en verdad valiera la pena.

la capitana llegó al gimnasio, dentro de él la rosada dragona cargaba un costal en su hombro izquierdo, lo manejaba con bastante facilidad y otros seis costales habían sido colocados siendo separados un poco para lo que parecía era un ejercicio en zig zag, realmente no esperaba ver que todo estuviera tan preparado ¿a caso sheyla ya había estado entrenando antes de pedirle consejos a la capitana?

-who, has estado ocupada- comento un poco sorprendida la capitana

-oh ¿esto? no me tomo nada, solo hice dos viajes para tomar los costales, puedes cargar 6 a la vez-

-¿de verdad? ¿no tienes dificultades con ello?-

-he cargado cosas mucho más pesadas que esto, lo difícil está más en acomodarlo que en cargarlo-

-te entiendo, yo tambien he cargado cosas más pesadas- comentaba la cap con un leve tono coqueto recordando algunas de sus aventuras con sus amados

-no me sorprende capitana, se ve que usted es muy fuerte ¿pero cuanto puede cargar? yo una vez logre cargar media tonelada- la dragona respondía con bastante inocencia y sin siquiera sospechar a qué se refería la capitana

-mejor solo comencemos el entrenamiento ¿que tienes en mente?-

-bueno, verá que últimamente he mejorado bastante mi vuelo a alcanzando velocidades bastantes altas pero requiero un poco más de agilidad para hacer los zig zag, cambian la dirección de mi vuelo con mayor facilidad así que esperaba que pudiera enseñarme un poco que podría o que deveria de hacer para ello-

-vale, en ese caso comienza el ejercicio-

Sheyla asintió con su cabeza y se preparó para volar soltando y acomodando el último costal que llevaba con ella.

la dragona se colocó en una de las esquinas del camino que había trazado con los costales mientras la capitana se separaba y tomaba asiento en las gradas del gimnasio, se preparaba y colocaba en cuatro patas extendiendo sus largas y amplias alas escamosas esperando la señal de la capitana para salir a volar

-vale ¿que esperas? comienza- dijo la capitana con un tono alto

la dragona despegó pegando un salto a su lado izquierdo y moviéndose a toda velocidad que pudiera acelerando lo más deprisa que lograra para que su despegue fuera veloz pero la experiencia de la capitana con el vuelo le hizo notar algo bastante curioso, en cada momento que sheyla tenía que cambiar de dirección debido al zig zag, por ejemplo cambiar de izquiera a derecha o de derecha a izquierda esta se tomaba un aproximado de .8 segundos en volver a despegar, era obvio de que la dragona estaba teniendo dificultades con su parte trasera, algo estaba haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio forzando a que se detuviera un poco para recuperar la trayectoria.

¿pero qué era lo que hacía que batallara tanto? la capitana observaba detalladamente el movimiento trasero de la dragona, esta frenaba con sus patas traseras y eso ocasionó que perdiera velocidad y aceleración causando que se ralentizará.

miraba el movimiento y la capitana noto como la larga cola de la dragona salía volando por la inercia de la velocidad que solita tomar, mover esa larga cola para evitar chocar los costales le costaba demasiada fuerza y por ende perdía no solo tiempo sino velocidad y su aceleración con ella.

esa larga cola hacia que toda la cadera de sheyla saliera volando, rebotando el gran trasero de la dragona, causando que su larga cola se pusiera tiesa y bastante dura, demasiado dura diría la cap, y sus patas traseras, estas contrae el músculo para poder frenar de golpe la inercia del movimiento rasgando un poco el suelo debajo de sheyla, tenía mucha fuerza en las patas sin duda y no hablar de su resistencia, la dragona no perdía de vista su punto de meta, siempre con una mirada centrada y determinada, no soltaba ni una gota de sudor con cada movimiento que daba, se miraba tan determinada, tan decidida a lograr su objetivo, se veía fuerte y algo candente no había duda de que tenía un cuerpo bastante entrenado y atlético por no hablar de esa larga cola y trasero tan firme, si tansolo pudiera llevarla a unos entrenamientos más "especiales"

…

la capitana no podía creer en lo que estaba pensando ¿de verdad había pensado en eso? cerraba los ojos y se cubría el rostro con sus cascos delanteros mientras se decía a ella misma "no puede ser ¿como se me ocurrió eso? no es que sea de mente cerrada pero ella es una dragona además de ser una chica y eso por no hablar de su edad joder, ella es como 13 años más joven que yo ¿como siquiera se me ocurriría pensar en hacer eso con ella?" la cap trataba de ignorar esas ideas que habían pasado por su mente, solo estaba para ayudar a su alumna con sus movimientos, nada más. Culpaba al alcohol que había ingerido de tales pensamientos en una búsqueda por calmarse e ignorar esas ideas tan sucias y depravadas. pero la idea había llegado para quedarse, imaginarse a la dragona recostada sobre su cama, usar su cola para desplazarla lentamente sobre su cuerpo y tal vez, solo tal vez utilizar algunas de sus "herramientas especiales". pero la dragona era tan inocente y poco experimentada (al menos en ese sentido) probablemente ni siquiera hay besado a alguien mucho menos sabría como hacer eso, y menos con una yegua, pero la capitana podría enseñarle ¿no?

-así que… ¿qué tal lo hice capitana?- el comentario de la dragona trajo de nuevo a la capitana a la realidad deteniendo una vez más el tren de pensamientos

-oh emmm…. estuvo bien- comento en lo que recolectaba su cerebro con su lengua para decir cosas más coherentes

-¿siquiera lo vio? por que se ve muy distraída capitana- comentaba la dragona con un tono levemente indignado ya que había notado como la capitana cerró los ojos y se cubrió con sus cascos

-si, lo vi, ya encontre tu problema, esta en tu cola-

-¿como dice?- sheyla colocaba su característica cara de sorpresa y no entender que pasaba, una a cara algo tierna la verdad

-si veras subes mucho tu velocidad y frenas todo de golpe causando que tu cola te empuje un poco, incluso intentas detenerla con tu fuerza y la verdad es que si bien no lo haces mas es lo que te afecta a ser mas rapida ademas de hacerte perder tiempo y toda la aceleración o velocidad que habías logrado-

-oh vale, jeje supongo tiene razón, no es que me moleste pero si siento una leve incomodidad en mi parte trasera jeje, mis patas se sienten un poco más pesadas-

-son las que más resienten el frenado, no se como sea un dragón pero deverias tener mas cuidado o te podrias lastimar las patas-

-vale ¿y qué hago con mi cola?-

-tal vez pueda darte algunos entrenamientos con ella- la cap había soltado ese último comentario sin pensarlo, había usado un tono un poco más coqueto con ella pero al realizarse de su comentario procedió a cerrar los ojos una vez más mientras se cubría el rostro con su casco derecho

-oh eso sería bueno… ¿pasa algo capitana?- sheyla se percataba de la actitud un poco diferente de la capitana, estaba muy distraída y constantemente desviaba la mirada de sheyla cerrando los ojos y cubriendo sus ojos con sus cascos.

-no pasa nada shey, solo ando pensando-

-oh… está bien, todos pensamos… ¿quiere hablar sobre ello?-

la capitana se incomodo y sorprendió un poco por ello, no quería hablar del tema, me refiero a que lo de diamond, assel y los demás alumnos de la academia no le molestaba pero ¿como le confesaría a sheyla que le había estado mirando con intenciones más íntimas? era obvio que no se lo tomaría bien ¿verdad?

-no estoy segura si realmente quiera hablar de ello ¿sabes?-

-oh vamos cap, mi padre siempre me dijo que si algo no me dejaba pensar era por que tenia que salir- la dragona pegaba un suave salto para sentarse justo a lado de la capitana

-estoy para escucharla y no se preocupe, nadie sabrá de qué hablamos aquí-

la capitana de verdad que no tenía ganas de tratar el tema pero puede que tuviera razón, puede que si lo comentará lo hablara esas ideas al fin se irían y le dejarían disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la noche

-vale, solo me siento algo… algo….- no quería admitirlo, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de cómo se sentía

-¿solitaria?- terminó la dragona

-si, algo solitaria-

-lo note un poco, ultimamente es mas seria y estricta de lo normal-

-¿tan obvio es?-

-puede que no sea tan cercana a usted pero siento que puedo saber cuando se encuentra bien y cuando no-

-¿a caso quieres ser mas sercana a mi?-

-solo quiero apoyarla, usted lo hace todo el tiempo con nosotros en los entrenamientos, siempre nos apoya e inspira a ser mejores-

la capitana se sintió algo halagada por el comentario de la dragona, ya sabía que ella tenía gran admiración y respeto hacia ella pero era bueno saber que siempre hay alguien para escuchar

-si, creo que lo hago… ¿y tu? ¿que tal?-

-¿yo que o que?- la dragona se miraba algo sorprendida

-hay una gran reunión allá afuera, una maravillosa fiesta y ni siquiera te molestaste en ir a saludar, en vez de eso solo estas aqui, entrenando, si hasta hay algunos compañeros atractivos allá ¿por que no intentas conocer a más de ellos?-

-de verdad ¿cree que no se lo que algunos dicen de mi? además no es bueno que beba tanto alcohol, si bien tengo alta resistencia a la bebida pero ¿sabe que pasa si me pongo ebria? le aseguro que muchos de ellos quieren saber eso pero de una vez le advierto que podría ser peligroso y habló de manera literal, podría quemar la academia o a algún pony-

-¿y qué pasa si no bebes? solo socializas-

-¿de verdad cree que eso sería posible? ¿y de qué hablamos? ¿cual es mi orientación? ¿como fue mi primera vez? una vez me bastó para saber cómo su juego de la botella es, y no estoy interesada, no es mi estilo-

-¿y como es tu estilo?- la capitana preguntaba algo intrigada, ya sabía que sheyla no era extrovertida pero ¿que tan abierta podría ser con ella?

-solo… pienso que esos temas son de carácter privado, algo que solo compartes con alguien especial digo no me malinterprete cap, comprendo si mi manera de pensar es algo cerrada pero yo pienso que uno al tener a alguien especial le entrega todo de sí, si le compartes todo a todo el mundo ¿cómo se tratara a alguien especial?-

-woao sin duda eres un poco mas romantica de lo que esperaba, pensaba que solamente no estabas interesada en ello-

-capitana, estoy conciente de dos cosas, soy una dragona y una mujer, sí claro que me gusta las peleas, destruir cosas y aprender otras en llamas pero tambien tengo mi lado sentimental ¿acaso usted no es así también?-

la capitana se quedó pensando ante el comentario de la dragona, si la capitana tenía la fama de ser dura eso no quitaba que tuviera su lado coqueto, cualquier pony que de verdad se tomara el tiempo de salir con ella y pasar una noche sabe lo cariñosa que llegaba a ser, la pregunta es ¿qué tan cariñosa llegaría ser esta dragona?

-¿y alguna vez acaso ahora tienes a alguien especial? ¿alguien que te interese conocer para que sea tu ser especial?-

-mmmm… siento que ahora tenemos una de esas "charlas de chicas" ¿no es así? ok, sere sincera con usted- la capitana se sorprendía por el comentario de la dragona, de verdad era algo inocente, era tierno hasta cierto punto pero también un poco intrigante que una dragona de su edad tuviera tal comportamiento.

la rosada dragona se acercaba a la oreja de la capitana, volteando a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie las viera -me gusta spike el dragon- la dragona comentaba mientras se sonrojaba un poco y miraba a la capitana alegremente

-jajaja bromeas ¿verdad?- la capitana soltaba una leve risilla, era tierno ver a sheyla de esa forma, hablar de manera tan dulce e inocente, había conocido a sheyla como alguien de carácter duro pero verla así era algo sorprendente

-¿que si bromeo? claro que no, él es un gran dragón, salvo el imperio de cristal dos veces, ayudo a los changelis con su formación además de darle a los dragones una importancia dentro de las tierras de los ponies, se pudiera decir que gracias a él tengo la oportunidad de ir estar aquí, es sin duda un ejemplo a seguir-

-vale esas si que son hazañas, no me malinterpretes shey pero ¿no crees que eso suena algo infantil? ¿siquiera lo conoces en persona?-

-Claro que lo hago…. bueno, no aun pero lo haré- decía la dragona con una actitud bastante inocente.

sin duda sheyla no tenía ni idea de cómo servía el mundo real, no siempre porque quieras algo significa que lo tengas pero no tenía intenciones de ofender a la dragona con comentarios asi

-suena a que de verdad tienes un sueño pero ¿por qué no mejor me dices algo de los ponies a quienes conoces? ¿no hay algun pony que te guste?-

la dragona miraba a la capitana, reflexiva y pensativa

-Mmm… creo que al único pony que podría querer bastante seria usted capitana-

la capitana se sonrojo bastante en ese momento, no esperaba tal respuesta por parte de sheyla y lo había soltado como si no fuera nada, un sentimiento cálido comenzó a nacer dentro de la capitana, por no decir nada de las fantasías que ahora tomaban más fuerza dentro de su cabeza, ella no estaría en verdad dispuesta a ello ¿verdad? digo no seria malo intentarlo al final de cuentas si accediera sería por cuenta propia de sheyla, ella no la obligaría a nada.

-sheyla emmm… ¿a que te refieres con eso?-

-¿como que a qué me refiero? usted preguntó por alguien especial, y fue explícita con su comentario, que fuera alguien a quien conozco, supuse que no hablaba de un simple ser querido como lo es mi padre y se refería a un pony ajeno así que siendo sinceras de todos los dragones ponies o mulas allá afuera usted es a la que más aprecio-

-¿por qué? ¿por que me aprecias?-

-por qué usted es de carácter fuerte capitana, conozco un poco de su historia y la de la academia, sabe ser una líder, cuidar de sus compañeros es sin duda un pony admirable-

la capitana sentia mas una calidez dentro de ella, supuso que sería culpa del alcohol que había tomado con anterioridad ya que sinceramente las palabras de sheyla no iba con intención de ligarse a la cap, no eran tan especiales.

pero la dragona observaba a la capitana, y la analizaba, de cierta manera pareciera como si ella la entendiera y comprendiera, no necesitaba decirle nada para que la capitana supiera lo que la dragona pensaba, "la entiendo cap"

-¿no tienes molestia de salir con una chica?- preguntó la capitana curiosa por saber la orientación de la dragona

-bueno… siendo sincera no, no lo tengo, mi padre me comentó que el amor no tiene ninguna barrera, hay que estar dispuesto a todo si amas a alguien-

tal vez esta sería la oportunidad de la capitana de tirar una jugada, si de verdad no le molestaba salir con una chica y mejor aun si ella sería la pony a la que más aprecia tal vez habría alguna oportunidad para volver realidad sus fantasías

-me estas diciendo que si te besara ¿lo disfrutas?-

la dragona comenzaba a sonrojarse bastante al punto de que se crearía una nueva tonalidad de rojo con su nuevo tono de piel o… escamas mejor dicho

-emmmm yo no no no no no no- la dragona repetía varias veces el no de manera avergonzada pero antes de que siquiera terminara la oración la capitana le interrumpió

-¿me dices que no lo disfrutas?-

-NO, NO ERA ESO A LO QUE ME REFERÍA A ESO- la dragona levantaba la voz con el fin de captar la atención de la capitana

-ja, entonces ¿lo disfrutarás?- decía la capitana ahora con un tono juguetón y vacilon

-¡CAPITANA, NO ES ESO A LO QUE ME REFERÍA!- la joven dragona estaba muy apenada y avergonzada mientras que la capitana reía internamente, era divertido haber logrado que sheyla terminará en esta situación

-¡SILENCIO!- la capitana levantó la voz callando a la dragona, esta solo se sentó en silencio y miraba apenada a la capitana

-¿como osas levantarle la voz a tu superior?-

la joven dragona ahora se sentía mal con ella misma, aparto la mirada de la capitana mirando al suelo completamente apenada por la conversación

-perdóneme capitana, no era mi intención ofenderla- decía la dragona mientras miraba al suelo

la capitana miro a la dragona de pies a cabeza analizandola tratando de ponerse en su situación, pobre sheyla en verdad estaba apenada pero hey, si ya habia empezado ¿por que la cap terminaria asi dejando las cosas inconclusas? si había algo que no le gustaba a la cap era dejar las cosas a medias.

-¿donde aprendió esos modales? si va a disculparse mirame de frente cuando lo haga ¡¿ENTENDIÓ?!-

-SÍ CAPITANA- la dragona respondió mientras se ponía de pie hacia la capitana, mirándola de frente directamente hacia la cap.

Sheyla siempre cumplia con las instrucciones de la capitana, siempre siguiendolas al pie de la letra y esta vez no era la excepción, miraba directamente a ella, toda pena y vergüenza había desaparecido, pese a eso la capitana notaba cómo es que la dragona estaba completamente nerviosa, temblaba de la vergüenza lo pobrecita de verdad la estaba pasando algo mal

-BIEN, quiero que cuando me pida disculpas lo haga mirando al frente, directo a los ojos ¡¿ENTENDIÓ?!-

-SÍ CAPITANA- respondió la dragona

la capitana se colocaba de frente a la dragona mirándola directamente a los ojos

-entonces ¿qué espera para pedir disculpas?-

la dragona miró directamente a los ojos a la capitana, la capitana miró directamente a los ojos a la dragona, el silencio reinaba mientras que la capitana observaba el cuerpo de la dragona, tembloroso y sudando por la vergüenza de la situación, sus labios temblaban y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, no había duda de que la dragona se miraba endemoniada mente atractiva y linda, la capitana también sentía sonrojarse un poco y sentir una flama en su pecho encenderse con intensidad

-yo… lo siento cápita…- antes de que la dragona pudiera terminar la oración el tiempo entre las dos se había congelado y la capitana se había impulsado hacia enfrente besando los labios de la dragona.

la dragona abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataban bastante mientras que la capitana besaba los escamosos labios de la dragona, pese a ello tenía que admitir que eran bastantes suaves y cariñosos, la capitana solo cerraba los ojos mientras movía sus labios junto a los de la dragona la cual solo miraba atónita, sonrojada con bastante intensidad por la situación que estaba sucediendo en estos precisos momentos.

la dragona temblaba nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando mientras que la capitana presionaba con más fuerzas el beso causando un ambiente bastante romántico alrededor de las dos, un momento bastante especial en la vida de la joven dragona la cual estaba dando su primer beso.

luego de lo que pareció una eternidad dentro de la mente de sheyla las dos se separaban lentamente del beso, sheyla miraba atónita a la capitana, sus largas alas de dragón se extendieron por el placer que su cuerpo sentía debido a la emoción de lo que acababa de suceder, era una reacción inconsciente la que tenía su cuerpo, su corazón latia demasiado rapido, ningun ejercicio fisico la habia dejado tan acelerada como lo fue ese beso

-yo emmmm…. este…. yo….- la boca de la dragona se trataba, no podía soltar ninguna oración completa por los nervios, la vergüenza, el gusto, la emoción, toda una tormenta de emociones recorría la mente de la dragona en estos momentos

-¿que? no me digas que te comi la lengua con el beso- decía la capitana con un tono vacilón y algo coqueto a la dragona de escamas rojas por la vergüenza

-yo… yo….- la dragona seguía algo nerviosa por el beso de hace solo unos momentos

sheyla de verdad no sabia que hacer ni que decir ella solo miraba atónita, la capitana tendría que hacer algo para que el programa dentro de la cabeza de sheyla se reiniciará y volverá a trabajar

-oh vamos, no estés tan nerviosa shey- se acercaba lentamente hacia la dragona acariciando suavemente la mejilla de esta, era extraño, la capitana juraría que las escamas de un dragón deberían ser gruesas y bastante duras pero las escamas de sheyla no eran tan incómodas como esperaría, en efecto sheyla era bastante suave no solo de los labios sino al parecer todo su cuerpo era aún más cómodo de lo que la capitana esperaría.

la dragona giró su cabeza como si negara con ella trayendo de vuelta a la realidad reaccionando finalmente a lo sucedido

-por qué…. ¿por qué hizo eso?- decia con un tono algo indignado por el beso de la capitana

la capitana solo se encogió de hombros

-no lo se, solo me pareciste linda y que necesitabas un beso-

la dragona volvía a sonrojarse mirando el suelo una vez más

-cree que soy… que soy ¿linda?-

-claro que lo eres, tienes unos bellos colores y eres mucho más suave de lo que esperaba- ahora con la dragona interesada en la cap ella podría hablar con más libertad y demostrar de que era capaz a la hora de seducir.

-¿de verdad?- la capitana se volvía a sonrojar

-si, asi es- la capitana seguía acariciando el rostro de la dragona -me sorprende que nunca hayas besado a alguien antes contando con la belleza que posees-

la dragona levantó la mirada, mirando una vez más a los ojos a la capitana y esta sería la que la que protagonizara un segundo beso impulsando hacia el frente saltando sobre la capitana causando que esta se cayera al suelo con sheyla encima de ella, las dos compartían un beso aun mas apasionado que el anterior con sheyla tomando más iniciativa, no había duda la capitana sabía enseñar y sheyla sabía aprender rápido

-ok deja ponerme en pie- decía la capitana mientras se separaba un poco más del beso, mas que nada por que el empujón de la dragona hizo que su cabeza se golpeara suavemente en el suelo -¿podrías moverte un poco?-

-oh perdóneme cap jeje- la dragona se movía dejando a la capitana libre para que esta se pudiera poner de pie, ella se levanto y sobo un poco la cabeza, quería continuar con esto sin duda pero el suelo no era para nada un lugar cómodo para recostarse, menos lo sería si la cap lograba llevar a cabo sus fantasías con la dragona

-¿sheyla?-

la dragona volteo a la capitana mirándola con intriga y algo apenada

-¿pasa algo capitana?-

-¿podrías acompañarme? me gustaria probar un entrenamiento para que uses mejor esa cola tuya-

sheyla no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, caminaba junto a la capitana en dirección a la habitación de la capitana, ella le había comentado que allí sería mejor seguir el entrenamiento pero ¿realmente importaba seguir el entrenamiento? en estos momentos los sentimientos de sheyla hacia la capitana seguían creciendo ¿que tal si ella sería su pony especial? ¿podrían en verdad las dos tener una relación? ella quería continuar, quería que durara por siempre, no lo sabía por qué, porque su corazón acelera, latía con fuerza al estar de lado de la capitana, ella en la parte más profunda de su mente deseaba a la capitana, quería que fuera su pony especial, quien lo sabe, puede que después de entrenar las dos se pusieran de acuerdo para una cita o algo asi, ella realmente deseaba tener una de esas, deseaba que la cap la conociera más, quería llevarla a sus lugares favoritos y conocer a la capitana más, charlas las dos, mirar las estrellas y buscar las constelaciones que su padre una vez le enseñó a la pequeña sheyla, ¿acaso esto era amor? ¿era así cómo se sentía? no era nada parecido a lo que sentía por spike, esto era algo real, algo que podía sujetar y no fantasear con ello algo que estaba a su lado y que probablemente lo estaría por siempre.

seria lindo, tenerla siempre a su lado, alguien quien al fin le tratara con amor.

-hemos llegado, siéntete cómoda de entrar-

-woah gracias capitana- la joven dragona entraba dentro de la habitación de la capitana, observando a todos los lados de la habitación esta se encontraba observando diversos trofeos y medallas de la capitana, en verdad tenía talento varias de ellas era de cuando la cap era tan solo una potrilla y la mayoría eran de primer lugar, fotos de sus amigos más cercanos colocadas en algunos marcos para fotos, reconoció a algunos de ellos como a su tío flzz, el dragoncito llamado oscar, thunder era otro nombre familiar para la dragoncita además del del ventus y moony, tenia otras fotos una donde la cap era acompañada de un pegaso de color negro, era alto sin duda se le hacía familiar ¿assel era su nombre? en otra imagen estaba practicando su vuelo junto a otro pony azul, ese si no le era para nada familiar.

la capitana noto como la dragona investigaba su habitación mirando detalladamente cada una de las fotos

-¿que haces?-

-oh nada, solo observaba las fotografías, veo que tiene a muchos voladores en ellas-

la capitana observaba la foto de ella y Diamond, el pegaso azul que la acompañaba en sus vuelos, recordaba con anhelo esos entrenamientos que los dos solían tener, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, ahora tenia alguien mas para pasar la noche ¿qué importancia tienen ellos ahora? no le iba a arruinar su momento. la capitana simplemente coloco la foto boca abajo -¿por que no te relajas sheyla?-

-oh vale ¿y cuando empezamos el entrenamiento? ¿no cree que su habitación es muy pequeña para entrenar?-

ella de verdad no sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar ¿verdad? supongo que todo dependería de la capitana ahora mismo

-solo recuéstate y relájate sheyla, ya has entrenado suficiente por hoy-

la dragona se había emocionado un poco por ese comentario de no más entrenamiento ¿a caso las dos tendrían una pijamada juntas? ¿podría sheyla repetir el beso una vez más?

-de acuerdo capitana- respondía la dragona mientras se recostaba en la cama de la capitana, miraba al techo mientras se acostaba boca arriba disfrutando de la comodidad de la cama

-waooooooooo, si que es cómoda capitana, tiene buenos gustos- comentaba la dragona

la capitana procedió a colocarse encima de la dragona, recostandose sobre ella juntando el pecho de ambas mientras sus hocicos quedaban juntos. sheyla podía sentir la respiración de la capitana, como esta inhalaba y su pecho crecía extendiendo sus pulmones causando que el pecho de sheyla estuviera casi pegado al de la capitana, tal vez sus corazones estarían juntos, quien sabe incluso puede que en eso momentos las dos compartieran un mismo latido.

-¿capitana? que… ¿que hace?- preguntaba la dragona pretendiendo no saber nada, en efecto no sabia nada pero en su mente se imaginaba a los labios de la capitana, besarla una vez más y tal vez acurrucarse juntas y dormir en el mismo lugar.

seria lindo, seria perfecto que la cosa fuera así

y parecía serlo

la capitana no dudo en tomar la iniciativa besando apasionadamente a la dragona, sheyla correspondía al beso, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, incluso cerró los ojos para solamente seguir a su cuerpo y hacer lo que este le dijera que hiciera, sheyla podría ser una dragona y muy hábil voladora pero jamás se hubiera imaginado alcanzar las estrellas, no fue que con ese beso lleno de pasión que sheyla se sentiría visitando todo un mar de constelaciones, visitar la vía láctea y girar sobre la estrella polar, sentía que era parte del universo se sentía especial sentía…

sentía que era para alguien

la capitana paro de besar los labios de sheyla, la dragona jadeaba un poco, sorprendente que estuviera tan agotada solo por besar de verdad que estaba emocionada por ello,¿.

la capitana suavemente acariciaba a la dragona y deslizaba sus labios por todo su cuerpo, bajando por el cuello de la dragona causando que esta se estremeciera un poco

-me hace cosquillas capitana- decía la dragona mientras se sonrojaba y mantenía los ojos cerrados, la capitana solo seguía bajando, deslizando su lengua por todo el torso de la dragona.

sheyla no prestaba atención, dejaba que la capitana hiciera lo que deseara con ella, no entendía cómo era que los ponies disfrutaran lamerse el torso pero supongo es cosa de ponies, ella solo mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando a que la capitana volviera con ella, a abrazarla y seguir con su beso, ya había recuperado bastante el aliento

pero un extraño cosquilleo en la parte baja de la dragona causó que esta abriera los ojos de golpe y se sonrojara

la capitana había deslizado su lengua hasta llegar a parte baja de la dragona, no eran sus pies, no era su cola lo que estaba lamiendo, era su zona íntima.

la capitana lamia de arriba hacia abajo la vagina de la dragona, presionando suavemente su lengua contra los labios vaginales de la dragona causando que estos se separaran.

sheyla se puso bastante nerviosa y se movió bruscamente golpeando accidentalmente a la capitana con sus patas mientras se cerraba de piernas y de tapaba con sus garras su zona íntima

-puedo saber ¿en qué estaba pensando?- preguntaba la dragona indignada por tal incómodo suceso

la capitana acaricio un poco su mejilla derecha, aquella que había sido golpeada por uno de los muslos de la dragona cuando esta se cerró de piernas

-oh vamos sheyla ¿no me digas que no lo disfrutas?-

-yo… esto no esta bien capitana, no lo está, se supone que esto solo se lleve a cabo con su pony especial-

-¿que acaso no soy un pony especial para ti?- la pregunta de la capitana había dejado confusa a sheyla ¿ella lo había pensado también? ¿será acaso que la capitana quería hacer esto desde el comienzo? sería posible que… ¿la capitana amara a sheyla y quisiera que las dos fueran especiales? ¿fueran algo único y eterno?

-usted… lo es capitana, pero siento que nos estamos moviendo demasiado rápido ¿no cree?-

-si quieres ganar una carrera sheyla deves ser la mas rapida de todas, tienes la oportunidad, tenemos la oportunidad ¿por qué esperar?-

la dragona se encontraba pensando, reflexiva

-a caso… a caso ¿quiere ser mi pony especial?-

-quiero brindarte una noche especial, quién sabe incluso puede que tengamos más de estas si lo deseas-

la dragona lo pensaba, realmente no era la respuesta que esperaba pero si dijo que podria haber mas significa que la capitana desearía tener algo especial después de todo ¿no?

…

el silencio reinaba y la dragona dudaba pero tenía que escoger rápido, tomar una decisión, la cara de la capitana se veía algo impaciente, la mandaria a freir churros si no escogía rápido

¿que deberia hacer?

la capitana estaba impaciente, de verdad que esto era una mala idea ¿como se le ocurrió que sheyla estaría dispuesta a tener relaciones con ella? sin duda debió de dejar sola a la dragona, ahora un sentimiento raro estaría entrometida entre las dos

estaba a punto de detenerse, de levantarse de la cama y pedirle a la dragona que se retirara pero la dragona hizo algo que la capitana no se esperaba

la dragona separaba sus piernas dejando visible su zona íntima

-puede continuar… si lo desea- la dragona volteaba un poco su mirada y miraba lejos de la cap, estaba nerviosa y apenada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar

pero ella la quería, ella quería a la capitana, si esto era lo que la capitana queria ¿por que quejarse? ¿que estaría mal de que las dos compartieran un momento así?

la capitana miró sorprendida a shey la cual solo miraba lejos y sonrojada, quería que la capitana se sintiera bien y satisfacer lo que ella quería

la capitana se acercó una vez más a la vagina de la dragona comenzar a lamerla una vez más de la misma manera que antes, de manera vertical, de abajo hacia arriba y presionando suavemente su lengua

la dragona en verdad estaba caliente, su temperatura subía y comenzaba a jadear, era muy temprano aún pero había comenzado a gemir con las lamidas que la capitana le daba a la dragona, sin duda nunca antes había hecho tal cosas, de hecho ninguna de las dos tenía experiencia con otras chicas, la capitana había estado con puros machos antes y sheyla era toda una virgen inexperta en la sexualidad, realmente la capitana no sabía mucho de qué hacer con otra chica, sinceramente estaba improvisando con las lamidas que le estaba dando a sheyla, ¿se incomodaría si utilizara su kit erótico en la dragona? aún era una joven inexperta, de por sí la pobre dragona se sentía incomoda con esto se pondría un poco más si trajera su kit, prefirió simplemente seguir lamiendo hasta pensar en una mejor idea.

la dragona seguía sonrojada gimiendo de placer por las lamidas de la cap, sin duda era bastante sensible en esa zona, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza, sentirse apenada por lo que estaba pasando así que la dragona solo cubría su ojos con sus garras como si fueran puños cerrados, mientras que su cuerpo de manera inconsciente temblaba, gemía, abría la boca sacando su larga lengua y babeaba de placer, todo esto por los movimientos suaves y cariñosos que la capitana hacía con su lengua, tenía talento de verdad sin duda era una yegua experimentada.

presionaba más su lengua con intenciones de meterla dentro de la dragona pero se había topado con el himen de la dragona, tenía sentido sin duda, era una virgen después de todo

la capitana había dejado de lamer a la dragon, lamiendo un poco su casco para acariciar la vagina de la dragona

-¿lo disfrutas?-

la dragona apenas y podía respirar, asentía lentamente respondiendo la pregunta de la capitana

-¿estás lista para más?-

-para…. ¿para más?-

la capitana dejaba de acariciar la vagina de la dragona y se colocaba de pie, bajo a la cama y busco una caja negra debajo de esta

-¿cap? ¿que hace?-

-solo busco algunas herramientas que nos ayudarán a entretenernos más-

-¿que tiene en mente?-

la capitana abría la caja negra, dentro había diversos juguetes sexuales, había mordazas lubricantes y lo que la capitana buscaba, un dildo con cinturón

siempre se pregunto que pasaria si ella estuviera en la cima, parece que este seria su momento de probarlo.

se colocaba en cinto alrededor de su cadera dejando que el largo miembro de plastico colgara por debajo de ella

-¿que está haciendo cap?-

-solo pensé que esto servirá para divertirnos más-

la capitana se colocaba una vez más sobre la dragona, mirándola a los ojos mientras que la dragona estaba sonrojada, ella miraba lentamente hacia abajo de las dos observando el grande pene de plástico que la capitana se había colocado, de verdad que la dragona se puso muy avergonzada

-no te preocupes, seré gentil contigo-

la capitana juntaba su cadera junto a la de la dragona mientras que el miembro de plastico entraba dentro de la dragona y esta comenzaba a gritar de placer convirtiendo cada sonido que saliera de ella en gemidos.

la capitana movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, levantando su trasero con el fin de penetrar a la dragona, sentía como su himen se rompe, su estrecha vagina hacia difícil el moverse con facilidad, penetrarla era complicado, tenía que ser muy lenta y ejercer bastante fuerza, así que tenía movimientos lentos pero bastante duros para la dragona

sin duda si la capitana fuera un semental sería "El Semental" u tendría a todas las yeguas complacidas.

pero ella no era ningún semental, no disfrutaría el simplemente mover su caderas.

dejaba caer más su trasero al cuerpo de la dragona, causando que el dildo entrara por completo dentro de la dragona causando que estsoltere el gemido más alto que alguna vez haya escuchado la capitana, de verdad la tenia mojada, la vagina de la dragona estaba tan húmeda que chorreaba, las patas traseras de la capitana se mojaban por estar tan pegada de la húmeda dragona, la capitana trataba de acomodar su vagina contra la cola de la dragona y hacer un movimiento de atrás haciendo enfrente para que con cada penetrada que le diera a la dragona la vagina de la capitana rozará la cola de ella.

y funcionaba

sentía la grande cola, tan tiesa, tan musculosa, se sentía tan bien tenerla rozandola, la capitana comenzaba a jadear un poco mientras que la dragona gemía

-¿capitana?- preguntaba avergonzada la dragona

-¿que sucede?- comentaba jadeando un poco la capitana

-su… allá abajo… en mi cola…- la dragona hablaba pausadamente, su boca seguia babeante y su lengua lucia tan nerviosa, estaba tan exitada

no había duda de que la capitana tendría que probar esa lengua alguna ve

-yo tambien necesito diversión shey, si deberias ser tu quien tomara la iniciativa-

-lo… lo siento capitana-

-¿que te he dicho de las disculpas? mirame a los ojos cuando me las pidas-

la dragona miraba a los dorados ojos de la capitana mientras jadeaba, la dragona entre cerraba sus ojos sonrojada, trataba de mirarla con seriedad pero no podía parar de gemir de sentirse tan excitada con cada movimiento de la capitana

-Perdóneme Capitana…- comentaba la dragona pausadamente soltando gemidos al terminar la oración

-solo te perdonaré cuando cumplas con tu ejercicio, te dije que entrenaremos esa cola tuya-

la dragona miraba algo confusa a la capitana

-levanta mas tu cola sheyla, quiero sentirla más-

la dragona trataba de mover su cola hacia arriba, levantarla para que la vagina de la capitana fuera rosada con más facilidad y presionara un poco más separando sus labios dejando sentir las escamas de la dragona rozar un poco el exterior de la capitana.

no podía evitar sonrojarse, comenzaba a disfrutar más el momento

esto era lo que necesitaba, esto era por lo que llevaba pidiendo toda la noche

la dragona deslizaba el exterior de su cola sobre a vagina de la capitana mientras esta la penetraba con el dildo.

de repente mover el cinturón se había hecho más fácil, la dragona comenzaba a correrse, su vagina chorreaba por montones mojando un poco la cama, el líquido bajaba por la cola de la dragona y la capitana comenzaba a moverse con más facilidad y velocidad, mientras la dragona cubría su rostro con sus garras avergonzada de lo sucedido la capitana disfrutaba el hecho de poder rosar su vagina contra la cola de sheyla.

-hey shey-

la dragona apenas y podía mirar a la capitana, no podía decir ninguna palabra

-¿no crees que podrías hacer algo mas con esa cola? me aburre que solo rose mi exterior-

la dragona trataba de mover su cola, acercaba la punta de la misma hacia la vagina de la capitana y comenzaba a presionar su punta dentro de ella.

la capitana estaba un poco cansada del movimiento de caderas así que solo se levantó sacando el dildo de la dragona y desplomándose sobre su pecho, levantando un poco su trasero dándole luz verde a la dragona para que inserta la punta de su cola dentro de ella

la dragona presiono con fuerza para entrar dentro de la capitana, sentía sus labios separarse y a la escamosa pero grande y musculosa cola abrirse camino para entrar.

la capitana comenzaba a gemir, santa celestia, jamas habia tenido algo tan grande dentro de ella, sin duda el grosor de una cola de dragón no era comparada en nada al miembro de un semental, se sentía fenomenal una experiencia nueva la cual disfrutaba demasiado

era tan cálido, compartir un momento así

no podía, no lo podía evitar, el correrse un poco y humectar la cola de la dragona

esto era sin duda lo que tanto llevaba anhelando toda la noche, lo que más deseaba para tener una buena noche, era tan sucia por desear esto pero ¿de verdad importaba que lo fuera? había logrado su cometido y joder, las dos lo estaban disfrutando

se sentía tan bien

hasta que la inexperta dragona metió su cola aún más dentro pasando de la zona de placer a la zona de dolor en cuestión de segundos

-¡AUCH!- la capitana soltó un grito de dolor ya que la dragona había pasado de meter su cola en su vagina a meterla más profundo a lo que era el útero, cerca de la matriz de la capitana, esto ya no era placentero, era doloroso

-¿esta todo bien cap?-

-¡SACA TU COLA DE MI!- la capitana gritaba con dolor en sus palabras

la dragona estaba sorprendida y asustada, no sabia que habia echo que enojara tanto a la capitana así que sacó su cola de ella

las piernas de la capitana temblaban por el placer pero maldita sea, si que dolia, la cola de la dragona estaba húmeda por la interacción con la capitana y ambas jadeaba dejando solo el sonido de sus pulmones sacando el aire en respiraciones forzadas como único ruido en la habitación, la capitana estaba algo molesta con la dragona por lo que había hecho pero no podía enojarse con ella, era su primera vez después de todo

-Aun tengo mucho que enseñarte-

-¿paso algo capitana?- preguntaba inocentemente la dragona, de verdad no sabía lo que hizo

-si, me lastimaste, joder si que duele- la capitana desplomaba su lomo contra la cama acostándose boca arriba quedando a lado de la dragona

-¿la lastime? oh- la dragona se colocaba encima de la capitana mirándola a los ojos una vez más -LO LAMENTO CAPITANA, por favor perdóneme- comentaba algo triste por haber lastimado a la capitana

-hey descuida, no es tu culpa shey, no lo sabias solo… ten cuidado la próxima vez ¿vale?-

-yo… vale capitana- la dragona se recostaba de lado de la capitana y suavemente la abrazaba, la capitana dirigió una mirada hacia la dragona tras ser rodeada por el abrazo de la dragona

-¿qué haces?- preguntaba con tonalidad algo fría

-yo… no quiero soltarla pero lo haré si le molesta capitana-

-esta bien, no te preocupes-

ella miraba a la dragona, como esta la abrazaba con cariño y el acurrucarse con ella.

su cuerpo estaba agotado, sudaba y chorreaba, jadeaba y ardia, su pecho ardía como si la dragona le hubiera escupido fuego en uno de los besos pero su corazón ardía aún más que su pecho como si fuera el responsable del calor dentro de ella

era un sentimiento raro, sin duda con un poco más de lecciones privadas a la dragona y sería una excelente compañía para la capitana

-Buenas noches capitana-

las dos compartían un abrazo cálido en la cama de la capitana y antes de siquiera dormir la capitana respondió el último comentario de la dragona con un tono cariñoso

-Por favor sheyla, puedes simplemente llamarme Fast-


End file.
